


【豆东】小兔子乖乖

by xiaolx



Category: RPS 朱白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolx/pseuds/xiaolx





	【豆东】小兔子乖乖

俗话说得好：教会徒弟，饿死师父。  
在手把手地将人类社会的基本常识给尤东东教了个八九不离十之后，冯豆子后悔了。因为有了常识的尤东东，真的不那么好骗。  
比如说，前几天冯豆子网购了一套情趣内衣，黑色蕾丝吊带配网眼袜和丁字裤。拆包裹的时候他抚摸着衣服柔软的面料，想象了一下尤东东露出耳朵和尾巴穿着它的样子，鼻血差点没流下来。  
然而尤东东只看了一眼，就把衣服扔到了他脸上，“这是女孩子穿的，要穿你自己穿，臭傻逼！”  
任凭冯豆子巧舌如簧，嘴皮子都磨薄了，也没让他改变主意。  
这要是换个人，被严词拒绝多半也就放弃了，可冯豆子是谁？一旦认准了目标，那是不撞南墙不回头，非要达到目的不可。更何况有着兔子耳朵和尾巴的尤东东实在太可爱了，他日也思夜也想，每天都要捧着那套情趣内衣意淫好一会儿。  
总算功夫不负有心人，机会很快就来了。  
最近尤东东迷上了看网络直播，也不知道是什么人发起的，有个特别火爆的活动叫做“五秒脱衣挑战”，大概意思就是比赛脱衣服的速度，目前的最高记录是四秒五。  
作为一只兔子，速度和爆发力那是在千万年优胜劣汰中得以生存的基本技能，尤东东自信自己绝对能打破这个记录，所以一得空就让冯豆子帮他掐表练习。虽然后果十有八九都是被冯豆子扑倒在床上，但是他依然乐此不疲。  
冯豆子眉头一皱，计上心来，对尤东东说：“要不咱俩pk一下吧，就这个五秒脱衣。”  
尤东东不疑有他，问：“怎么pk？”  
“一个星期以内，咱俩都录一段视频，以视频为证，看谁快。”  
“可以。”  
“输的人要受罚。”  
“罚什么？”  
“穿那套衣服。”  
“成交。”  
鱼儿上了钩，冯豆子差点儿没笑出声来，拍了拍尤东东的肩膀让他加油，拿着手机就出了门。  
于是之后的一个星期，冯豆子天天晚饭都不吃就跑得不见踪影，一直到很晚才回家。尤东东以为他大概另外找了地方录视频，也没放在心上，乐得一个人在家里把他最宽松的一套家居服穿了脱、脱了穿。  
才过了五天，冯豆子就乐呵呵地把手机丢给尤东东，让他看里面的视频。尤东东胆战心惊地点开来一看，顿觉受到了暴击。视频里冯豆子的动作快得几乎要出现残影，脱下一套运动装仅仅只用了四秒。对比自己怎么练习都只有四秒九几的成绩，尤东东生无可恋。  
“怎么样，认输吗？”冯豆子很得意，笑出了一口大白牙。  
尤东东垂死挣扎，“最后来一次，你给我看着时间。”  
“好嘞。”冯豆子拿起手机站到床边，“准备好你告诉我一声。”  
尤东东一手将衣领拎过头，一手抓住裤腰，深吸一口气，“准备好了。”  
“预备——开始——”  
尤东东飞快地拽掉了上衣，蹬掉了裤子。  
“四秒九三，”冯豆子故意把计时器亮给他看，“服了吗？”  
尤东东双膝一软跪在床上，垂下头甘拜下风。  
冯豆子把那套情趣内衣从衣柜里捧出来，递到他眼前，“给，愿赌服输，可不许耍赖。”  
尤东东红着眼圈咬着牙，恨恨地盯着那套衣服看了足有一分钟，仿佛下了必死的决心，一把夺走，头也不回地进了浴室。  
冯豆子喜上眉梢，蹦到床上打了个滚。  
不提冯豆子怎么春心荡漾，单说尤东东视死如归地进了浴室，骂骂咧咧地抖开那套情趣内衣，一边诅咒冯豆子这辈子吃方便面都没有佐料包，一边把自己扒了个精光。还别说，冯豆子买的这套情趣内衣质量还不错，虽然款式是女式的，但他选的都是加大码，尤东东一米八三的个子，居然能把自己全塞进去。换完以后对着镜子一照，他整个人都红了。  
低胸的吊带露出胸前大片肌肤，要是个姑娘穿着那必然是波涛汹涌不可直视，换了他穿，虽是一马平川，但那两粒粉红色的小乳头透过蕾丝若隐若现，倒真是有几分诱惑的意味。丁字裤将将能挂在他的胯骨上，和吊带之间差这一截，露出他细瘦的腰和平坦的小腹，靠近尾椎的地方很贴心地掏出一个洞，能让他把那团毛茸茸的尾巴露出来。网眼袜倒是不勒，穿在他身上显得双腿又细又长，可是这玩意儿他从来没穿过，感觉甭提有多别扭。  
尤东东用凉水拍脸，足足做了半个多小时的心理建设，最后一跺脚一咬牙，开门走出去了。  
冯豆子大爷似的躺在床上，看见他出来一骨碌爬起来，眼珠子都瞪圆了，嘴巴微微张开，好悬没挂下来几滴口水。  
尤东东别别扭扭地走到床边，一句话都还没来得及说，就被扑倒在床上按住了亲。  
软滑的舌头撬开唇齿长驱直入，缠住尤东东就是一阵唇舌纠缠。冯豆子活像一只大型犬，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，光亲还不过瘾，双手顺着他的肩膀一路摸到腰，又分开他的腿去揉搓他圆润的屁股，还时不时地戳一戳柔软的尾巴，急色地就像素了多年的老流氓。  
两个人好了这些日子，尽管尤东东在床笫之间仍免不了害羞，心理上却也没了初时的抗拒。他只是象征性地挣扎了几下，就被越发深入的亲吻弄得软了手脚。冯豆子的吻技算不上高超，可胜在全心全意，尤东东又打从心底里喜欢他，因此怎么亲怎么有感觉。  
亲了几分钟，冯豆子放开他的唇舌，舔了舔他唇角的小痣，顺着微微冒出胡茬的下巴一路往下，在他的喉结上吮吸了两口，又在他泛着粉红的胸膛上留下几个吻痕。随后将一侧的吊带拽下，去舔吸他充血的乳头。那颗小小的肉粒像花朵一样在他的唇齿间绽放，勾出了尤东东细细的呻吟，只片刻就变得像小石子一样硬。冯豆子笑了笑，身体再往下蹭，隔着质地轻薄的丁字裤，一口将他已经勃起的阴茎含入口中。  
“……别……别……”尤东东掩住脸，臊得几乎快要哭了。  
比起真刀真枪地实干，他更受不了冯豆子给他口交，看着那张精致漂亮的面孔埋在自己的跨间吞吐，这刺激实在是太大了。  
果然没舔吸几下，尤东东就呜咽着射了出来，黏糊糊的精液渗出内裤，被冯豆子毫不在意地舔去。  
“你……你……臭傻逼！”  
尤东东眼角都红了，抬起软绵绵的手臂想要推他，不想却被冯豆子捞个正着，将他白白嫩嫩的小手送到唇边轻吻。  
“东东，你真可爱。”  
发自肺腑的夸奖并没有让尤东东好过，相反他觉得更羞耻了，皱着眉头一副马上就要哭出来的表情。  
冯豆子安抚性地摸摸他的脸，忽然将他反了个面，摆成了跪趴的姿势，又分开他的双腿，将那条被精液弄湿的丁字裤脱了下来。  
他揉了两把尤东东手感极佳的屁股，又用手指逗弄了几下轻轻颤抖的小尾巴，这才从床头柜里翻出润滑剂倒在手上，用手指去按压不断张翕的后穴。  
尤东东拽过一个枕头盖住头，像鸵鸟一样盖住了头，却盖不住自己粗重的鼻息和那一对长长的耳朵。冯豆子看着他掩耳盗铃的姿态，胯下硬得发疼，只用手指草草扩张了几下就忍不住换上自己的家伙捅了进去。  
已经惯于承欢的肠道自动分泌出粘液，毫无窒碍地接受了入侵者。尤东东“呜”地一声哭了出来，整个身体都开始发颤。  
冯豆子长出了一口气，捧着他撅起的屁股开始抽插，被不断蠕动收紧的后穴按摩得异常舒爽，呼吸越发重了。  
尤东东始终没有停止哭泣，这个姿势和这身衣服特别能引动他的羞耻心，虽然他已经知道自己是只公兔子，是不能生孩子的，但是冯豆子大开大合的动作和越发粗长的阳具依然让他产生了一种要被冯豆子干到怀孕的错觉。  
就这样狂抽猛送了好一会儿，尤东东几乎软成了一滩水，上半身早已撑不住趴在了床上，只有腰部还被拎在手里，承受着完整的冲击。  
冯豆子端详着他颤动的肩胛骨，忽然俯下身趴在他背上，一边持续着小幅度的抽送，一边低头含住他毛茸茸的耳朵，用舌尖去舔弄上面的绒毛。  
长长的耳朵猛地一颤，然后彻底耷拉下来，尤东东哭得更大声了。  
“别……别舔……”  
兔子耳朵似乎比尾巴更加敏感，冯豆子感觉到包裹着自己的肠道又湿又滑，夹得他舒服极了，魂儿好像也要从天灵盖里飞出去。他按住了尤东东开始挣扎的细腰，越发奋力往那穴口里挤，阴茎进入了从未有过的深度，强烈的快感刺激得尤东东崩溃大哭。  
这一夜冯豆子比往日更加龙精虎猛，干得尤东东又哭又叫，嗓子都喊哑了才放过他，第二天尤东东差点儿没下来床。  
至于视频可以后期剪辑这件事，那是三天后尤东东才无意中从网上新学到的知识。而冯豆子为此连续一个礼拜只能打地铺，就都是后话了。  
（完）


End file.
